


Entering 21st century

by Lightwhathouse



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: "special"means in a romantic way, I am a terrible writer, I'm just writing down whatever comes in my mind, Lots of relationships and I'm just listing out those special ones., M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is trash, hopefully historical-based, or other than friendship, there won't be any explicit scene, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse
Summary: Mostly talking about how America lives and works after the cold war ended. He gradually gets familiar with everyone in this world. Other countries may appear since I want to cover most of the important incidents that happened in our world.The main timeline is post Cold War, but any history period necessary will be written about.America is NOT the main character. My motive is to tell the modern global history in his POV.ATTENTION: I refer to all the countries as "he/him/his", not indicating they are all males. In my setting countryhumans are first countries, then humans. No country should have a specific gender. So you can say the country characters are all asexual (without distinct gender traits)There will be ships and maybe, the implication of sexual relations, but no explicit descriptions.I'm just a high school student, so see how far I can go with this.
Relationships: China/Russia (Anthropomorphic), China/United States (Anthropomorphic), France & United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), Russia/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. 1992 February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America accidentally met Russia at a cafe.

1992 February

It was a chilly winter day. The sky was heavily leaden and thick, workers all standing in wobbly automobiles, busily heading to their destinations for another day’s labor. Usually they wouldn’t get paid much, for there were lots of hands seeking jobs, everyone had to feed their whole families, everyone had to work hard. Chances were rare, even in such a place called the land of opportunity, bourgeoisie floundered in their mediocre lives, it always took place no matter in which society. Thankfully, it was already much less depleting than 50 years ago, when the great depression hit the young nation like beating an adolescent eagle harshly on its head, not only snapping his wings but later, shaking the whole world. It was also better than the period of the Cold War, a time when the inflation and unemployment rate flux constantly, not one single economical recession can last over five years.

The terrifying shadow cast by that iron-hand hegemony remained even after the Cold War ended. America didn’t hate to talk about it, just felt unpleasant for anyone to remind him about how difficult everything had been when he and that guy competed in every aspect. From ideology to technology, from the Korea peninsula to Cuba then Vietnam, eventually into space. It’s everywhere and it’s just dreadful.

He should be in ecstasy when it was over all of the sudden last year. Only a few months had passed till now. Oh! How did the politicians celebrate, how did the journalists acclaim that he now stands on the top of the world. Crowds rousing, stirring, no more red flags and authoritarian, but democracy, liberty, and individual wills.

Right now, sitting in the cafe thinking back on time, recalling everything they’ve done before, he can’t help but had a weird feeling, his heart felt bitterness and was slightly aching, like he was lamenting for a friend, breaking up with his deeply bounded lover. It’s minor, insignificant, he thought. He’ll be fine soon, he’ll forget the no-longer-existed country, walk toward his brighter future.

He stared out from the French window hopefully, tried to find an answer to a question which its content remained vague. There’s only one superpower now, only him. What he should do next? He blinked as the gray sky gave him a sense of unease.

The door flung open suddenly and someone came in, America at first didn’t notice and continued goofing off. Tread sounds pattered all the way right and stopped right in front of him. Then, he heard a low voice talked, he looked up and the moment his gaze settled on the person’s face, he startled.

“Good morning. Is this place taken?”

The name of the country remained unclear to America, for he just can’t pull it up in an instant, but he had one thing for sure: he met this guy before. He blankly stared at the tall man who quietly looked back, a possible figure emerged in his mind and faded away, as he shivered, quickly confirmed to himself that he was in 1992, the year after _that_. Of course. How unnecessary it is, to be scared of a stranger? He had no one to fear. It would be a shame to act like a fool right here. Yes, U.S.A, answer the question, talk to him, what’s the matter with this Slavic anyway?

He let out a small cough to cover up his previous stiffness, a little annoyed when he realized how timid he sounded like, “It’s not. What do you want?... I’m mean, eh, if you want to sit here, you may.”

“Thanks.” The man sat down, silently glancing at him, made him pretty unsure about where to place his hands, “Do you want anything? I could buy you a drink if you’d like to.” Probably noticed nothing was on the table, he made a gesture towards the poster describing the cafe’s daily special next to them, beside that was the counter, a few were waiting in line to place their orders. America only then happened to realize that he didn’t buy anything yet in the cafe, in fact, he ate nothing for breakfast. Now he had it, hunger started rolling inside him. He would probably need to buy a burger later.

America struggled, again. It seemed appropriate to just refuse politely, but weird things took place and he felt like saying no is even harder to be done than sending human on Mars ––– he may be able to hereafter, but not now. It was not making any sense. He followed his will.

“Sure, of course. That’ll be life-saving, thanks a lot, man.” he forced a little smile, he would hate to let the other regards him as being apathetic.

The country rose, walked away to the counter. America watched him told the waitress to have two cups of coffee and sandwiches, he mouthed thank you again as the country looked at him over his shoulder.

America pulled up his new CD player, trying to find a song and make himself less gawky in the situation. It took him a while to untie the tangled headphone cable, he always had trouble with it, every time he just shoves it back into his backpack, and now here came the result.

The man came back, seeing America tried to plug his player with the headphone, slightly bewildered. “What’s this?”

“A CD player. You plug it with a headphone so you can hear the music in the CD playing. You never heard about them before?” America widen his eyes. It’s the end of the 20th century already. “Well, at least you have seen the cassette tapes before! They’re kind of the same thing, CD has a better music quality because it just came out.”

“I know the cassette tapes. It needs a pencil to spin back the tape inside once you finished.” He hesitated for a moment, replied with a harsh accent, which America just realized by now, that he was turning the long “e” sound in “cassette” short into an “i”, “a” into flat “e”, and most obvious of all, the “r”s were all rolling uncontrollably. It’s not noticeable, but it’s there.

“Well, listen to this yourself.” He felt less awkward now, so he generously passed the headphone to the man with a grin, “I’m America, the United States of America, by the way.”

The country looked stunned by the name for a moment, America’s heart dropped. What if he hates me? His enemies are all over the world, usually he won’t even give a fuck, and even fight back when he’s irritated, but the man who is sitting in this cafe right now, just invited him to breakfast, is different. It’ll be my worst day of the week if I end up being scolded by him. America kept his hand stretching out, holding the headphone pretty helplessly, wishing at least he won’t get cursed. but the country’s expression softened after a second, he took the headphone, and murmured, “It’s Russia. Just Russia.”

Russia.

America raised an eyebrow, but reassured. He thought for a while, can’t help but laughed out loud like a kid who just got the taste of some sweet candies, “Oh! I know you! You sold Alaska to me, remember? That was way too long ago! Now I owe you twice.”

Russia scoffed, though it contained no malice, he put the headphone on as America hit the play button. The waitress brought the sandwiches, and the coffee, redolent with thin vapor rising from its surface. America didn’t want to touch them right now, he was watching Russia listening to the music attentively, lips apart like he never heard 90s country music before.

He can’t hear the music well, so he didn’t know which song it is, but he was sure it must be wonderful.


	2. We are the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America talked with Russia.

Are Russia and USSR different from each other? America thought they definitely were.

The younger Slavic turned out to be reticent but somewhat cordial, which may come from his misinterpretation, but much nicer than the ruthless Soviet. He didn’t think he’ll ever manage to forget the scene in the gulag he saw at Karaganda, some point around the 1940s. He ended up vomiting while the man put up a wide smirk, sneered at his weak reaction like human life was only for the birds. This is why, the most vital thing in this situation, is the fact that Russia is not a communist. Only the craziest communist would ever come up with that kind of idea in the modern civilized world.

It’s nothing like he was terrified by Communism, he told himself, every country should know the fact that authoritarian just won’t work anymore.

America didn’t remember much about Russia, without relating him with USSR. he could think of the Central Siberian Plateau, or the capital city Moscow, cheerful Russian dances, and that’s about it. He nervously giggled at himself for this, as Russia wrapped up the song, took down the headphone, and passed it back to him.

“Did you have a blast?” America asked. Russia looked at him, clearly puzzled. “Huh?”

“That’s, that’s American slang, just asking if you are thrilled with it.” He quickly explained. Now he should pay more attention to the way he speaks.

“To be honest, tis is not bad.” Russia nodded. Okay. He likes it.

America turned to have a late breakfast. He crammed his mouth with a full bite on the sandwich, the taste of ham spread all over his oral cavity, highly delectable to him due to his hunger. He can’t help but gorge himself, nearly choked when the amount of food being swallowed was too much to his throat. He had no idea why he was so eager for food right now.

Russia also took a sandwich, but not so hurry as the American, he chewed slowly. However, he frowned when he took a sip of the coffee.

“It’s too bitter.” America just managed to breathe, he shook one of his hand to the Russian, “Yeah, tell me about it. I can never understand people who enjoy drinking those, it can lighten up my day and make me ready for work, but in a terrible way. You should go get some white sugar they have over there, or tell the waiter to add some milk in it if you hate drinks getting too sweet.”

Russia just shrugged, then drank the whole cup in a gulp.

They sat in the cafe and chilled out for a moment, had a brief conversation regarding how American life was like since the Russian country had been isolated from the west for decades, knew nothing till now. It’s rather funny, how Russia lacked the knowledge on nearly everything surrounding them.

From social norms to the laws, they ended up on the basic Constitution-centered judicial rules in the United States, mostly disputed over the ideology, “But how could a person, suspected of a crime, have the right to remain silent? They must be demanded to speak for themselves, to prove that they are either guilty or innocent. If they talk nothing, how can the system work? They may get away with the bad deeds done by them.”

“Dude, everything a person said on the court can be used against him, that’s why. ”

“That’s not making any sense.” Russia scoffed, “People contradict themselves only if there’s something wrong with themselves, no mercy for the offenders.”

America wasn’t offended at all. He’d love to hear others' opinions, even they may be wrong, but most of them were still worth listening, debates were fun. “Human rights always stand out first here. No wonder why there’s no freedom for you guys, heh heh.” He chuckled.

Russia rolled his eyes, “That’s not freedom. You dirty Americans are ruining the society because you want to take care of everyone.”

America shook his head in disagreement, they should cut off this topic now, since it was starting to be unpleasant. The questioning regarding him as a free state can be endless. “Enough of that, we’ll table it for later. I was just thinking, what wind blows you here?”

Russia sighed. “It’s a mess back there, especially the east. Since we are not Soviets anymore, maybe there are things we can learn from you westerners...” he probably was going to say “there’s no choice left anyway”, but stopped there, glanced at America with unease, obviously, not giving the full trust to the other country,

Enough seriousness for the day. America stood up, put aside the empty cups and plates, “Okay. If you have nothing important left to do, why not just hang out a little with me? I can show you around, it’s the famous New York City, after all!” He spread his arms with his typical grin, like the one pulled up by him when foreigners, immigrants, thousands of travelers landed here, ready or not ready for their new lives, unsure about the future.

When _We are the world_ was sung in 1985, America declared to the whole world that everyone was welcomed on the land of opportunity. He smiled like no one before.

Russia struggled to make up his mind. At last, he took the lower country by his hand, nodded as a sign of agreement. “Show me what you’ve got, America.” He smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turns out shorter than I expected. I'll do better on the next one.  
> See you next weekend!


	3. Not a waste of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hung out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is so hard to write with and I am trash. I'll put an end on this part.  
> The next part will be a historical event about Korea(yes, in 1992), won't be long because I don't know much regarding them.   
> I promise China will act the main role later in this work, it's just not yet.   
> I am also considering adding the tag "slow love" because the relationships (especially RusAme) is going to develop really slowly.  
> SUPER slow. If you are expecting some kissings and hugs, that's not going to happen in the next ten chapters.  
> Please tell me if I made grammar mistakes.  
> (I know my fanfic is boring orz)

They left the cafe. The first clear morning light dyed the horizon with azure, America looked about himself, pulled his coat tighter against a gust of chilly wind. As the food brought warmth, he was finally able to resist the crawling sensation at his skin each time when the late-winter cold rushed forward to him. He turned, seeing Russia utterly nonchalant to the February temperature, he didn’t even bother to zip up his jacket, and, considering where he came from, it was not surprising at all.

“Why are you not wearing your typical Ushanka?”

“It’s too hot in New York for me to wear them.” He replied, in a way annoyed America because of his as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

They walked down the street, where the traffic was bustling. Despite barely anyone passes by yelled or shrieked, the sound of car engines and unknown deeply hidden machines still made up a live cacophony. “We may head to the Statue of Liberty first, it’s still early and most visitors only gather at noon.” America pointed to the south where they can take a statue cruise at the harbor to the Liberty island, the National Monument was always teeming with crowds. It was such a nice thing that France offered the piece of enormous craft centuries ago, that it lasted till today.

Russia rejected, “I’d rather go somewhere else.” He simply said that he was not used to places full of people.

“Fine. How about the Central Park? Or the Time Square?”

“I told you I don’t like too many people around!” Russia’s voice sharpened.

“You are just being fussy!” How did he suppose to find a place without much crowd here? “We are walking in my most populated city and it’s impossible to visit somewhere without ‘too many people around’.”

They went on arguing and had to close it with the consent of spending their time dawdling around in the city. It was the easiest and the quickest way to know a place, anyhow. America complained to himself, that it was not a nice thing to talk to Russia at all, as he interrupted frequently when he was trying to get things straight, and willing to stick at his bad attitude even though his approach was proven wrong. He got a bad taste in clothing, a complete failure.

“What builds the obsession you have of being assertive?” He couldn’t help but let out a loud groan as Russia cut in his monologue regarding his opinion of social health care the third time, “You are being so rude.”

“Oh, am I?” Russia blinked, trying not to show concerns but failed to hide a trace of hesitance crossed his face. He must be so used to be the dominant one in a conversation, and no one ever told him to be respectful towards others till now.

America snorted but lessened the edge in his voice, “Just learn to listen before you talk.”

Time passed without notice, and America only realized it when the sun was leaning towards the horizon, adding red-golden blaze to the boundary of the buildings. He turned to face Russia and caught the other staring at him, face partially blurred in silhouette because he was turning his back on the west. People were heading back to where they belong, as they busily passed just like want they did in the morning. 

“I thought Americans were just lazybones who pleasure themselves half a day,” Russia commented. America shot back, “In my head, I was also thinking that Russians were all brainwashed and howled for communism all the time.”

They stared at each other for a time, then America raised his hand to check his watch. It’s already late.

“I can’t believe I wasted a whole day walking you around in New York.” He put a hand on his forehead, signed dramatically, and leaning his head backward. Russia chuckled a little, hands rested back into the pockets. “It’s you who suggested it at the very beginning. And for myself......I won’t say it’s a waste of time.”

Well, that’s consoling.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” America rubbed his cheeks to chase away the tiredness. The temperature was dropping, and they spent way more time on feet today then he should have normally, but he was too proud to admit it in front of the Russian. “I am going to have a meeting with some Asian countries this evening. Where are you staying?”

He meant to ask out of some kind of social manner, but Russia took the phrase seriously, he noted an address, then he gave the telephone number for America to call him, just to stay in contact. 

“I will not call you, y’know.” America laughed but took the number anyway. It’s a part of being nice, he told himself. Nothing to do with the pleasure of spending time with another country. 

But he did call back, for something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! If you are interested in any specific plots or history or countries DEFINITELY LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENT TOO! I would love to have requests, but it might take a long time.


End file.
